Teenage Life
by Captainbeifong
Summary: Lin as a teenager...do i need to say more? Lin is a troubled teenager. Mother and daughter issues. Love and drama. Alchohol. Awkward situations. Blackmailing. Rated changed to M for smut. Please give a review?
1. Chapter 1

Lin woke up at 8 am. _have to go to fucking school..._

Spring break is done. Time to get back to school. Wonderful, just wonderful. Tenzin will be going with her since they're in the same class. Kya and Bumi are going to the same school as them but are in different classes.

The moody metalbender woke up with a groan. _i could always skip,_ she thought. _nevermind, mom will kill me._ she added.

She got ready and went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfest. Her mom was there leaning against the kitchen counter, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Morning sunshine" Toph smirked. She knew her daughter was always such a chagerin in the morning, she just teased her.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Morning" she said shortly. "I'm maybe blind but i know you're rolling your eyes"

"Whatever" was Lin's respond. "Daaaamn are you on your period or something?" Toph raised a brow.

Lin sighed. "No. I just want this damn day to be over already. Just want to sleep" Lin yawned at the last part. "Hehe...have fun on school"

"I wouldn't exactly call it fun" Lin said. "Hehe whatever" Toph laughed as she kissed Lin's forehead. "Mooom...i'm too old for that" she whined. "You're never too old for me now go kiddo"

Lin groaned at the nickname and left.

* * *

"Sup Lin" Bumi groaned as she took a seat around the table on the schoolyard. Kya and Tenzin where there too.

"Horrible. I want to go home already." she whined. Kya took a little nap and used her books as pillow. "I'm damn tired.." Tenzin groaned.

"I'm definatly staying home tomorrow" Bumi said. "I wish i could do that too. But my mom can sense if i'm home or not."

"That sucks..." Tenzin said.

"You know what else sucks?" Lin asked. The two brothers raised a brow. Lin nodded in a direction. The two turned to see...

"Daaaaamn i hate that bitch. She so selfish and bitchy" Bumi groaned as he looked at the girl. "What was her name again?" Tenzin asked. "Sara" Lin responed. Kya woke up.

"Sara? That annoying bitch who always seeks attention from boys and wears slutty clothes?" she asked. Lin nodded. "Damn i hate her" Kya said.

"I hope she's not in the same class as ours" Lin said.

"Oh hell noooo.." Tenzin whined.

"Seriously, she's the same age as you but you're not acting like a bitch right" Bumi said to Lin.

Lin laughed. "We are completly opposite"

Suddenly Kya started to laugh. The three looked confused. Kya nodded in Sara's direction. She was flirting with a guy. She gave him a big smile and started to swirl a hair lock with her finger.

"Daaamn school hasn't even started and she's busy again" Lin said eyes widened. "Uh huh" Tenzin nodded.

They all started to groan as they heard the school bell. "Well let's head to hell then" Kya stood up. Tenzin and Lin stood up as well. Bumi in the other hand was asleep on the table.

Kya sighed and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up which made him fall on the ground. "Evil bitch!" he hissed.

"We have to go" Tenzin said. Lin nodded. "We'll see ya at lunch in the cafeteria" Lin said to Bumi and Kya.

"See ya then" they said.

* * *

"First we have maths" Tenzin said. "Where?" Tenzin stopped walking. "Here" he nodded to the door next to him.

They walked inside and there were already a few people in there. Lin and Tenzin took a seat in the back, not wanting to pay attention to the lesson. And you can do everything in the back without being noticed

A few minutes later the class was full with people.

"I don't think Sara is in our class this year" Tenzin said as he high fived Lin. The teacher asked for their attention.

"Hello everyone and welcome-" he got cut off by the door that shot wide open and giggling of two girls.

"Oh noooo" Lin whined. "Damn Sara" Tenzin wispered.

"You know what's even worse? Her best friend Yuki is there too" Lin said. "And those two together..."

"Are a damn bitchbomb" Lin finished. "Exactly" Tenzin said.

"Hihi. Hello everyone! Sorry we're so late hihi" Sara giggled.

"Eh yeah whatever just take a seat and be quiet please" the teacher told them.

 _Damn it..._

* * *

"And how was your day?" Kya asked.

Tenzin and Lin sat around the table where Bumi and Kya sat.

"Guess who's in our class..." Lin muttered. "Oh hell noooo...Sara?!" Bumi said.

"Yeah and even worse, her dog is there too, Yuki" Lin said.

"Daaaaamn that was a insult, her dog" Bumi laughed. The others joined in. "Hello! Looks like team gaang next generation is back together?" They turned around to see Sara and Yuki standing there.

"Where's the firebender?" Yuki asked. "Non of your damn business." Lin groaned and the grouo went back to what they were doing.

"What is it Lin? On your period?" Sara asked and then laughed.

"shut the hell up!" Lin shouted and went back to what she was doing.

"Hold it bitchfong! Nobody talks to me like that!" Sara yelled. The cafeteria went silent all eyes on the two girls.

"Oh no"

"Poor girl"

"She's dead"

You could here people wispering.

"How did you just called me?" Lin asked calmly and standing up.

"Bitchfong!" she said challenging. "Oh no" Bumi said.

"Bumi, Tenzin get Lin when eh...you know" Kya said.

"Mmm...you'll regret it" Lin said. Lin walked towards her making Sara take a step back.

"You're dead" Lin said.

* * *

Lin went to the office from the principal.

"So Beifong. I knew i would see you again. You had to come to my office everyday. And now you still did it" he slammed his fist on his desk.

"The first day on school and you start picking fights already?!" daaamn he was angry.

"Whoops" Lin said shortly as she chewed on a pencil.

"WHOOPS?! You beat a girl knock out and all you say is WHOOPS?!"

Lin nodded with a face that said: I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck.

"Your behavior- wait how where did you get that pencil from?". "Your desk" she said shortly. The principal got red from anger. This girl is such a brat.

"I've called your mom and-" he got cut off by Lin's sudden outburst. "WHAT?! What the hell-". "Watch your mouth" he groaned. "SERIOUSLY?! I don't care about my bad mouth! Why the hell did you call my mom?!" it was Lin's turn to get angry.

"Well when someone has to go to the principal we maybe call their parents? I'm sure you have experience" he said a little sarcasticly. Lin rolled her eyes.

"But why did you have to call her on the first day?!"

"It doesn't matter what day it is. You start a fight and I call your parents." He said. "Now get out my office. Tomorrow i want your mom here and we'll talk about this" Lin groaned.

"Is Sara coming too?" Lin asked annoyed.

"Yes"

Lin grabbed her bag and left. Slamming the door behind her. She went outside and saw Tenzin, Bumi and Kya standing there. Lin sighed and stood beside them.

They looked at each other and suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably. "And how was your talk" Kya asked still laughing.

"Damn you should've seen his face! He got all red and angry!"

"Awh man i wanted to see it!" Tenzin whined.

Lin mood turned to worriedly. "Shit...that ass called my mom...i'm dead..." Lin said.

"Mmm...wish ya luck girl" Kya said.

"Well...i'm going home then...see ya guys tomorrow!" Lin said as she walked away. "Bye!" they greeted.

 _Mom will be on my back as soon as i get home. I just know it._ Lin thought as she walked home.

* * *

 **Hey hey it's me!**

 **Sooo...i wanted to write about this story because i wanted a spin of serie about Lin Beifong.(still want it) sooo i decided to write about** **her.**

 **What to expect? Love and shit drama. Alchohol and shit. As tou could read already a lot of swearing. And just everything that'll happen when you grow up and stuff...AND LOTS OF MORE SHIT THAT HAPPEN!**

 **Please give this a review i love reading them!**

 **And i see ya later then!**

 **Bye love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lin got home only to find the house empty. _something is wrong...mom is supposed to come back from work to kill me..._

Just then the phone ringed. "Hello?"

"Hello Lin..." a dark voice said on the other side. "H-hello mom..."

"Why don't you come to the station...sweetie" normally Lin would say she's too old to be called sweetie but she could feel the dark aura from her mom in the house.

"Eh why?.." "oh no reason"

"Mm ok then...did you just have a call maybe? From the school or something?"

"Nope." Lin sighed in relief. _thank the spirits._

"ok then i'll be there in 10 minutes" Lin said. "See ya then...sweetie"

Lin swallowed. _i hope this ain't a trick..._

* * *

Lin walked inside the station fearing the worst. She saw a officer walking in her way his name was Sheng. "Hey sheng!" she greeted him. "Hey Lin! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well...mom called me and said to come to the station. Was she angry?"

"She was pretty moody. But that was after she got a call"

"A-a call? From who?" she was nervous. "Don't know. Do you know anything about- wait...did you screw up?" Lin nodded slowly.

"I maybe had to go to the princeble because i ehh maybe...a kinda...beat someone..." she said her voice fading away. "Lin Lin Lin..." "awh come on! Don't give me that look! She called me bitchfong!" Lin tried to defent herself.

"Mmm...i know that but your mom won't be very pleased to hear it" he nodded towards the chief's office. "She'll kill me" "yup"

"Way to cheer me up Sheng thanks!" Lin said sarcasticly. "Hé don't give me such a big mouth young lady" he teased.

"Whatever..i'm going..."

"Good luck" she could hear a few officera mutter as she went on her way to the door.

Lin went inside and could hear someone groan. She turned around. Sheng made a move that she had to knock first.

She went inside closing the door behind her. "I wish her luck..." Sheng said to a officer.

* * *

"Sup mom! Doing your ussual stuff as chief huh?" she tried too play innocent but only to meet her mom's dead glare.

"Sit" Lin groaned but sat down. "Lin..." her mom started. "How the hell did you get in trouble THE FIRST DAY?!"

"Mom you don't understand! That girl-"

"You really should behave youself. I don't want to come to your school everyday like last year for your behavior." Toph interrupted.

"It's not my fault! People are picking a fight with me first! I don't always start it!" she shot back. Toph sighed. "You really are my child, aren't ya. I was the same with sugar queen"

"She called me bitchfong. There's no way i could wave that off. She didn't just called me a bitch. She gave Beifong a bad name"

Toph sighed... _so many things i can see myself in...it's just not normal._

"Ok...it wasn't entirely your fault. Did you kicked her ass?" "Hell yeah!"

"That's my daughter." Toph leaned back in her chair. "I least i don't have to come to your school the first day" she smiled.

Lin's stomach twisted and turned. "Ehh...about that. Tomorrow you have to come to the...ehh.. Princible..."

Toph sat back straight in a reflex. "LIN!"

And that's how Lin got another lecture.

* * *

"And how did your talk go?" Sheng asked as Lin came out the office and closed the door. She approached Sheng who was talking with three other officers she also knew. They got along very well.

The woman who's name is Miyuki, wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Getting a hard time?"

"Actually...yes"

The two men, Taiga and Ryo, just chuckled. "Maybe you should try not to pick a fight?" Taiga raised a brow and smirked. "But that's impossible!" the squad laughed.

"Being a teenager is not easy. See Miyuki as example, she was a brat." Sheng said. Miyuki scoffed. "Son of a- I wasn't!"

Lin laughed. "Well i think i should go..."

"Lin!" She could hear her mom yell from her office. Lin sighed. "The hell she wants now...that old hag"

Toph opened the door. "Heard that. But i need you to pick up Su from school"

"Can't she come by herself?" Lin groaned in annoyence. Just then Sokka came in the picture. "NO YOU LITTLE BRAT! SHE'S ONLY SEVEN!"

Lin trew out a "UGH!" and walked off. "LIN! Don't you dare to just walk off on me-" Lin ignored her. "Did you just see that?! That kid just doesn't listen to me!" Toph scoffed.

"Well she's a teenager ya know..." Sokka said. Toph sighed. "Hi Sokka"

"I came by to ask if you wanted to lunch with me" "yes please! It could use some distraction"

* * *

"Having trouble with Lin again?" Sokka asked as he chewed his meat. "Hell yeah! She picked a fight on school! On the first day!" Toph trew her hands in the air. "And she has a big mouth towards me!"

"Well she is a teenager ya know..." Sokka said. "I just feel she's gonna make things worser!"

"Maybe you should try to talk with her calmly. Don't start screaming first thing she did something wrong."

"But if i say something, she has to play the smart ass again and then we start shouting and end up screaming to each other"

"Just try it. Even if she plays a smart ass. Keep in your calm role. And end your conversation without shouting and screaming"

"And slamming doors" Toph added. "Mmm...i could try that. Thanks Sokka."

Sokka smiled "no problem"

* * *

 **next chapter done! Please give this a review!**

 **What do you guys think of this?**

 **Bye love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Could you guys please give a review?**

 **Bye!**

* * *

"Wake up Lin! Time for school" she heard her mom shout on the other side of the door. The only respond her mom got was a groan. "Lin come on!" Toph started knocking on the door. "Go away!"

"Just wake the fuck up!" "let me sleep!". _that's it!._ Toph kicked the door open with her feet And walked inside. "WHAT THE HELL! Why the hell would you kick my fucking door open!" She yelled. _stay in the calm role Toph..._

"It's time for you to go to school. Get up." Lin groaned again as she put her face in her pillow. Toph sighed. She bended the floor under Lin's bed causing her to fall on the ground on her side. "MOM!" she yelled again. Toph only smiled. "Get ready." and she left her daughter's room.

 _this woman is insane damn it..._

* * *

Lin closed her locker only to meet the eyes of that...playboy. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want Chan?" she asked irritated. He had bothered her for the last month on school.

"Just looking how you are" Lin leaned with her back against her locker. Chan took this as a change to put his hands on either sides of her.

"Ugh! What do you want.?!" "you" he simply said. "Well...you'll never get me" she tried to walk away, only being pushed against the locker again. "Firebenders are such a players" she said smirking.

"When will ya ever go out with me?"

"Let me think...ehh...maybe never" and she quickly got out of his grip. "Don't worry Beifong! I'll get ya soon!" Lin rolled her eyes and continued walking to the cafetaria.

"Hey guys!" she sat around the table. "What the hell took ya so long?" Bumi asked. "Ehh...". "It was that bastard Chan huh?". Lin simply nodded. "You want me to kill him?" as he stood up. "Nonono! I can handle this ass"

Bumi just nodded and sat down. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Oh nothi-" Kya was about to answer only being cut off by a girl named Kira. "Hey guys!" she greeted. She was actually very nice.

"Tomorrow night i'm having a party at my place. My parents aren't home for the weekend" She said. "You all are invited!" she smiled. "Thanks Kira. I think i can come" Lin said.

"Yeah me too" Tenzin said. Bumi and Kya nodded. "Awsome! See you guys tomorrow then! Party starts at 11! Bye!". They greeted back and Kira left.

"Looks like we're going to a party" Kya said. "Uh-huh" Lin nodded. "How about we meet up 10.30 at my place?" Lin suggested. "Sure"

"But your mom..." Tenzin started. "I'll handle that. She probably needs to work and stay out late"

"And Su?" Kya asked. "She probably has a sleep over with a friend". "Ok then this is awsome!" Bumi yelled out. "I'm going home now" "ok! See ya tomorrow!"

* * *

"I'm home" Lin walked in the house, seeing her mom sitting on the couch listening to the radio. Su was drawing something. Lin walked straight to her room. "Hello to you too"

"Hmpt..." Lin remained walking. Toph sighed. She closed the door behind her and plopped on her bed.

 _Few hours later..._

"Dinner Lin!" she heard her mom yell. Lin came out her room. "Homework done?" Lin looked at her. She looked like she was hit by a satomobile. She took a long nap and had no time to make homework. Of course Toph would bother her about it.

"No..." "why no" Toph raised a brow. "I took a nap".

Toph just sighed. "Tomorrow i'm staying at the station." Lin's face lit up. "Ok!" "wow. You seem happy about that."

"Is Su having a sleep over with her friends?"

"Yup. Why?"

"Me too"

"Oh with who?"

"Kya and i are staying over at a friends place. You don't know her. Her name is Kimi."

"Mmm...ok then"

This was the conversations Lin and Toph had. Shortly. With Lin not even caring about it. Lin stood up when she was done eating. "Goodnight" and she left.

* * *

 _Saturday night..._

"Oh hell no! I can't wear something like that Kya" Kya showed her a tight black dress with no straps. The dress stopped right under her butt. "If i bend down with that, it will reveal my panties!" Lin blushed at the thought.

"So what? Don't bend over!" Kya reasoned. "Put it on!"

"My mom would kill me i i'd ever wear a dress like that..." she said "yeah but your mom doesn't know you're going to a party so come on! Live a little!"

Lin groaned. "Ok ok..." she put it on. The dress hugged every curve. Half of her breast was revealed. The dress stopped at her tight so it revealed her long smoot legs.

"I-i don't know Kya"

Kya tilt her finger "you're gonna wear this dress hear me!" looking with a stern face. Lin sighed. "Geez.. Ok mom..." she said sarcasticly.

"Come on, it's 10.30. Bumi and Tenzin are almost here now" Kya said.

"Ok...let's go then..."

* * *

 **new chapter done!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Pleassse give a review?**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm going to change rating from T to M.**

* * *

It was loud. The lights were turned off. People dancing and making out. Or they went upstairs if you know what i mean... There was alcohol. And guys all over Lin!

Every drunk guy who passed her would make comments about how hot she is. Or they would just go ahead and try to get close to her. Of course she would hit them. And Bumi, Tenzin and Kya would roast the guy for doing that.

"Beifong have a drink!" a almost drunk Bumi yelled. Lin looked at the bottle he held. _mom would kill me if she find out..._

"Your mom won't know about this" he grinned as he shaked the bottle. "Fuck it" she muttered. Her mom wouldn't find out.

She coughed as she drank the whole bottle. "Woohoo!" you could hear people yell around her.

"Hello there Linny"

 _no, no, no! Not him again!_

Lin sighed. "What do you want Chan" she asked irritated. "Wow! Just trying to be nice. Anyway, are you and your friend are up to a game?"

"What game?"

"Truth or dare"

Lin sighed as she looked at her friends. "Why the hell not" Lin muttered. "That's how i like to hear it Linny!"

"Don't call me Linny"

"Sure babe" Lin sighed. They sat around the table. Two friends of Chan, Feng and Ji, also joined the game.

A whole crowd of people were around them just to watch how it would go.

Chan started as he spinned the empty beer bottle. It pointed to Kya. "Kya truth or dare?"

"Truth" "i've always wondered if you like guys or girls?"

"Mm...i prefer girls" Kya said casually, not caring what people would say or think about it. The crowd around them started to yell.

Kya just smirked and spin the bottle. It came on Lin. "Truth or dare?" "Dare" "drink the whole bottle in one gulp" Kya smirked, handing a beer to Lin. Lin just took it and did what she was told. She got a applaus from the crowd.

Lin spin bottle as it came on Feng. "Truth or dare?" "Dare"

"Mmm..." Lin looked around trying to get a idea. "I dare you to make out with that girl there" she poited to a random girl gulping down a shot. "Piece a cake" he got up walked to the girl as he quickly kissed her.

It didn't last long but when he pulled back the girl looked suprise but then smirked. "How about i see you upstairs later?" she said winking.

"Hell yeah!" he said and returned to the table. "Thank you Lin! I'm getting lucky!" he grinned as Lin laughed.

A hour later, after some shots and beer, the questions started to get dirty. They were all drunk.

"Tenzin. Marry, fuck and kiss to Bumi, Lin and Sara" Kya said. "Gross! Did you have to add Bumi and Sara?" the drunk airbender whined. "Gotta answer it bro"

"Ok...i would marry Lin cause she's the normal one from the three. Fuck Sara and kiss Bumi cause no way in hell i'd ever fuck him"

Bumi laughed. Tenzin spin the bottle as it poited to Bumi. "Truth". "Have you ever had two chicks at the same time?" he grinned. "Maybe..." Bumi muttered. "You have to answer"

"Ok yes!" Bumi sighed deeply. "Wow seriousy!" Kya yelled out as she had the laugh the same time, joined by Lin. "Yeah yeah whatever"

He span the bottle and it poited to Chan. "Dare" he said. "Make out with Lin" he grinned. "Bumi!...you asshole!" Lin whined but was to drunk to protest. Chan was also drunk and didn't complain at all.

Since he sat next to her he pulled her on his lap and kissed her. Lin was too drunk to think normally and kissed back.

"Woohoo!" Bumi boomed out. The crowd around them yelled. Lin pulled back. "Liked that?" "i'm in heaven" Lin chuckled as she returned to her seat.

Chan spin the bottle and it points to Lin. "Linny.." he grinned. "Dare"

"Take of that dress and sit on my lap" Lin just sighed but did what she was told. She didn't complain because one: she's drunk and two: she's not a pussy.

It revealed her black, lacy bra and underwear. Chan was happy with this dare cause damn...she's hot. She sat down on his lap, only to feel something poking her leg. "Don't get to excited Chan" she smirked. He just grinned.

Lin spin the bottle. It pointed to Ji. "Truth". "Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Oh hell nooo...". "I have sesmic sence remember?" Lin sang. He groaned. "Ok yes...but only because i lost a bet!" he tried to make it right but the crowd laughed already. He huffed. "Fuck this" And he gulped a shot.

"For how long do i have to sit on your lap?" Lin asked as looked over her shoulder to Chan. "Oh you can stay all time babe". He rubbed her sides. "No touching allowed!" she yelled but Chan didn't stop. She huffed. "Pervert"

He just chuckled. Ji spin the bottle and it came in Tenzin. "Dare" the drunk airbender said. "Smack that girls ass over there" He poited to a random girl. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Have to do that" He just said. Tenzin groaned as he stood up and made his way to the random girl. He stood behind her. His hand quickly smacked her. The girl turned around offended and smacked his cheek, leaving a handprint. She huffed and walked away.

"Told ya it wouldn't turn out ok..." he said as he sat back in his seat. The whole crowd laughed loudly. "Damn Tenzin!" Lin panted as she laughed. Chan's hand glided over her tight.

"Chan i swear!" she looked angry. He just smirked and his hand rubbed the inside of her tight. Lin sighed. "Seriously" she muttered.

This was going to be a very long night...

* * *

 **Here's new chapter! Please tell me what you think?**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Chan dammit!" Lin turned over her shoulder. "Sorry sorry!" he grinned. Lin sighed. Bumi had gone flirting with some girl. So was Kya. Tenzin passed out. And there she is. With Chan...

She started to feel a little dizzy. She rubbed her temples. Are you ok?" Chan asked. "Yeah. No. Not at all. My head hearts."

"You want to go to a quiet place?" putting a hand on her shoulder. Since when did he act all nicely? "Don't get any ideas with your quiet place!" Lin said.

"What. No no. Don't worry. If you don't feel so good you might want to rest a bit don't you? Let's go upstairs". Upstairs? _should i go upstairs with him? What if-? Ugh nevermind my head hurts._

"o-ok..." She said, getting up from his lap. Chan picked up her dress as he walked upstairs, followed by Lin.

* * *

"See? Nothing wrong" Chan grinned. Lin put back on her dress. Chan lay back on the bed, grinning like a idiot.

"I guess so" Lin sat on the other side of the bed. "Feeling better?". "Yeah...the music just made it all worser" _maybe...maybe he can be nice..._

"Good..."

Lin was tired. She thought it's not a problem to lay next to him. She started at the ceiling. She noticed she lay a little close to him...

A little too close.

As she looked at him, she also noticed...he's not that...bad... Damn his eyes. He's actually really attractive...

He then looked at her. Lin's head quickly moved back to the ceiling. _Shit shit shit!_

"Lin..." well she didn't expect this. His lips closely to her neck as he slightly kissed it. Lin's eyes widened.

He moved closer, his body pressing against hers. Before she could even blink, his lips were on top of hers.

Should she push him away? Should she not respond? Should she kiss back. _well fuck it i'm drunk!_

She kissed back. Her hands resting on his chest. His hand rubbed her waist, slowly making it's way to her ass.

He sucked on her bottom lip. His tongue ran over her teeth, making Lin open her mouth. Their tongues danced together.

Lin slightly moaned.

She would be dead if her mom would 'see' her like this. After a moment Lin pulled back. She just stared at him. "I-i should go home. It's pretty late"

"Let me give you a ride back home" Chan offered. "No no it's ok-"

"Come on, i can give you a ride with my satomobile"

"I don't want to bother-"

"You're not a bother. Let's go" he got up from the bed. Lin sighed. "Ok then.."

* * *

"Tenzin, i'm leaving. I don't feel so good" Lin approached him. He was having a another drinking game with some guys. "Oh ok then. Should i give you a ride?"

"Nah that's fine. Chan already offered me a ride back home"

"Wha! Chan?! Is that such a good idea Lin?" Tenzin looked nervous. Lin just chuckled. "Don't worry it's fine"

"And you're really sure. He didn't brain wash you?" Lin chuckled even more. "No Tenzin" she shook her head. "Ok...but tell me if he tries something! I'll be there before you can blink to kill him"

Lin placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will. bye" she walked off.

* * *

They sat in the satomobile. Before she was home, Chan stopped in a quiet street. No one was there since it was pretty late.

"Why did we stop?" Lin asked. Chan didn't respond. He leaned in by Lin. She was pushed against the window. Chan kissed her.

Again, Lin kissed back. His hands grabbed her tighs tightly. He moved to kiss her colarbone. Lin slightly moaned when he bit.

His hands made it's way under her dress. Lin slightly pulled his hair. Their lips met again. They stayed like this for a moment.

Lin then pulled away. "I think i really need to go home now"

Chan smiled. "Ok.." probably knowing where she's getting at.

* * *

"Would you like to come in?" they stood in front of her house. Chan smirked. "Sure"

They stepped out of the satomobile as they made their way to the house. Lin unlocked the door using metalbending.

Lin turned on the light. She didn't say a thing she looked at Chan and walked upstairs. Chan followed her. They walked in her room and closed it behind them.

"My mom is staying at the station" she assured him. And took of the dress and her shoes. Chan smiled as he pushed her on the bed. Hands pinning down as he kissed her.

He moved to her colarbone as he left several hickeys. also a few on her neck. But then.

They heard the front door open and shut. Lin's eyes widened as she pushed Chan away. "Shit" she wispered. "Lin?! Are you upstairs? I thought you were staying at a friends place"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"W-wait a sec" Lin quickly pulled out a loose pants and a top tank. "And who's with you there?!"

"We're fucked" Chan said.

"Here's the plan. You. Shut. Up" she pointed a finger at him. "I do the talking. Now let's go. You could sneak out the window but she already sensed you"

They walked downstairs. "Hi mom" Lin said. Toph looked like she boiled inside but she tried to hold back. "I thought you were staying at a friends house?"

"Yeah... I didn't feel so good. So i decided to go home. I ran into Chan and he offered me a ride home. I brought him upstairs to use the bathroom"

Chan nodded furiously. "He-hello miss Beifong" he stuttered. "Hello... Chan" Toph said slowly. "Well i should leave now. Goodnight" he walked to the door.

"Bye" Lin smiled nervously before he left. Toph waited until he left the building. That's when hell broke loose.

"What the hell did he in your room?!" Toph yelled as she turned red from anger.

Lin was suprise by her outburst. " i- i just went to bring him a towel. He washed his face. And i didn't know he followed me" Lin reasoned.

Toph waved her hand "stop lying to me!"

"I'm telling-"

"No your not!" Toph harsly cut her off. "No freaking boys in your room!" Toph said angry. "Why is it so wrong to be friends with guys?!" Lin shot back.

"I don't have a problem with that" Toph held out her hands. "But i don't want any of them in your room!"

"Geez! Ok! I get that! But nothing happened! I just gave him a freaking towel" Lin crossed her arms. "And what if i have to do something for school and i'm doing it together with a guy huh?" Lin raised a brow.

"Then you can work in the living room"

"You're ridicilous!"

"No i'm not. Who knows what happens?! If i'm right i just sensed you two on the bed!?"

"But-"

"NO DAMN BOYS IN YOUR ROOM ALLOWED! END OF CONVERSATION!" Toph ended. Lin was so angry that she just left it there.

Without a word she stormed to her room. Slamming the door.

Toph sighed. _this girl..._

* * *

 **So... Here it is! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **And also... I noticed not many are reading this story. Please just leave a review?**

 **Or else i'm going to have to stop with this story. And thats really sad cause i really wanted to write about Lin being a teen.**

 **Also i'm changing the title to: teenage life.**

 **A** **nyway, hope you liked it and see ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Grumpy. Lin was grumpy. Headache. Ugh! Rubbing her temples. She looked around her room. Her eyes fell on the clock. 12 o'clock.

She wasn't feeling like going to the living room. Her mom's there. And she wasn't up for an bickering session. So she went back to sleep. At least tried.

Lin stood up. She opened her door and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Ugh what the fuck is that... I look like some weird creature._

she brushed her teeth. She decided to take a long shower after she was done. She stepped out the shower and shivered. _c-cold as fu-fuck..._ she thought as she wrapped a towel around her.

The headache didn't leave. She rolled her neck as she stepped out of the bathroom. She made her way to her room. _when is mom going to leave._ she wondered.

She looked at the clock. She showered like half a hour. She pulled out some comfy clothes. Her shorts, that showed her long, beautifull and smooth legs. She pulled out hoodie. Under it she wore a sport bra.

Her hair was loose to let it dry. With her hands in her pockets she made her way downstairs. She saw her mom almost ready to leave.

She already wore her armor and boots. She noticed Lin. "Morning, moody metalbender" she said. Lin groaned but still mumbled a "morning" back

"I'm leaving" Toph said as she stood up from the couch. "I noticed" Lin responed sarcasticly. Toph ignored the comment she made. "Can you pick up Su around three o'clock?"

She was lazy for that. "Ok..." she said in the end. "Good" Toph opened the door. "I'll be back around 10 o'clock" She said as she looked over her shoulder. "Ok" Lin responded lazily.

Toph couldn't help it and laughed at the lazy teenager. "Bye then" And she finally left. Lin plopped on the couch, ready to have a sleeping match alone. Until her stomach grumbled.

"The couch just started to get comfy" she groaned but stood up to made herself breakfest. "A sandwhich will do" she then rubbed her temples. "And a overdose pain killers!"

She returned to the couch and turned on the radio. She felt sleepy when she was done with eating. A yawn escaped her mouth. "Ok sleep for a hour and then get ready to pick up Su..." she put her head on the pillow.

 _2 hours later..._

"Shit!" get ready get ready! Quickly she ran upstair to her room. On her way the headache hitting her head like her mom is hitting her with rocks.

She decided to only change her shorts. So she just pulled out some pants. She brushed her hair and decided to leave her hair down.

She ran back downstairs and quickly opened the door. Without a coat she left the house.

 _okay okay...it's a ten minut walk, maybe it's not so bad after all._

* * *

"Hello, i'm here to pick up Su" Lin smiled heartily at the woman in front of her. The woman returned the smile.

"Hello, Lin. Why don't you come in" Lin nodded. The woman opened the door wide enough for her to walk in. She closed the door.

Soon she could sense little footsteps making it's way to the hall. "Lin!" Su shouted and went to give her big sister a bear hug. Little arms wrapping around her waist. Lin chuckled as she hugged her back.

"Awh i think she missed you" The woman smiled. Lin nodded. "I thinks so too"

"Thank for letting Su having a sleep over here miss Kagura" Lin said when Su let go of her. "Oh no problem at all! Yadira and i love it to have Su around. They play all the time"

"It was nice! Thank you for letting me stay here" Yadira stood next to Su. "Can Su come by again?" The small girl looked up with puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes... Can't say 'no' to them.

"Of course" she smiled. Lin chuckled. "Well thank you very much again."

"Don't mention it"

Soon they left. Lin took Su's hand. They walked like this on their way home. "Want some ice-cream?" Lin smirked. Her little sister had a weak spot for ice-cream.

Still holding Lin's hand, she trew her hands in the air. "Yes!"

* * *

They sat on a bench, eating their ice-cream on this calm peachfull day. Lin chuckled when she saw Su. Covered with ice-cream. It was all over the place.

"Stay here i'll get you some tissues" Su nodded and then turned back to her ice-cream, giving it fully attention.

She wasn't worried leaving her alone for a moment. She uses sensmic sense. So she knows when she tries to walk away. Also the ice cream man was only a few metres away, so she could keep her eyes on Su.

She had her tissues and made her way to her little sister but got stopped by two strong arms gripping her waist. She gasped loudly.

She got turned around and felt his lips in contact with hers. He later pulled back. "Hello there, Beifong" as he still held her.

"C-Chan? What are you do-"

"Giving this pretty lady a kiss" he responded. Still in shock, Lin reminded she had to go back to Su. "I-I really have to go"

"Oh really?" he rubbed her sides. "Chan~" she whined. "Don't be like this in public!" she wispered. "And why did you kiss me?"

"You didn't complain last night" he smirked as he raised a brow. "I really have to go to my little si-" Lin stopped her sentence when she felt a small hand tugging her clothes.

Lin's head turned to Su. She stood there, looking innocently up at the two. Lin quickly removed Chan's hand as she pretended nothing happened. "H-hi Su!"

But she didn't pay any attention at Lin. Her head turned a little at Chan, who was standing beside Lin. "Hello there! You're Su right?" Su nodded.

Lin felt uncomfortable. She bended down and whiped Su's face clean. "Are you my big sister'a boyfriend?" she asked curiously.

"N-no-" Lin tried to say but got cut fo by Chan already.

"Yes!" he said with a grin and crossed his arms. Lin glared daggers at him. "Why would you think that, Su?" she nervously asked her.

"Because you two were kissing"

Lin wanted to find the closest stairs she could find and trow herself off of it. "What- eh no-eh...you saw that?"

Su nodded her head furiously. "Oh eh.."

"How about we just go home" Lin suggested. Wanting to change the subject. "Let me walk you two home"

"There's no need-"

"Okay" Su said. Lin twisted.

"Let's go then"

The walk was quiet at first but it got interupted by Su. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked again because the first time it wasn't clear enough.

"Yup, i am her boyfriend" Chan said confident with a grin as he put his arm around Lin's shoulder, making Su giggle.

"Linny has a boyfriend!" she shouted out loud. "Su!" Lin wispered. "Ok...we're already here so...bye Chan" Lin quickly turned to the door.

"Su why don't you go inside already?" Su nodded and went inside. Of course she ran upstairs to peek out the window what will happen next.

Lin turned to Chan. "What the hell? Why did you told her i was your boyfriend" Lin raised a brow. She wasn't exactly angry or something.

"I thought you didn't mind. Like i said before, you didn't mind last night" Chan grinned and stepped closer. Lin sighed. "Ok. But... Don't do something like...this so unexpected ok?"

"I'll try" he responded and gripped her waist again. He gave her a quick peck. "And don't do that when my sister is watching. She saw us kissing and that's really awkward for me"

Chan nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. This time with more passion. Lin kissed back as her hands rested on his chest. She later pulled back. "I have to go inside. Su's there alone" her cheeks flushed.

Chan nodded. He gave her last peck and left. "I see you at school then"

Lin went inside. Su was standing in the living room, smirking. "Linny had a boyfriend! I saw that hahaha!" _ugh... Little sisters can be your death..._

Before Lin could say anything about not telling mom, Su already changed the subject. "Can we eat?"

Lin chuckled. "Sure"

Maybe she'll forget about me and Chan kissing...

* * *

 **Next chapter done! What do ya think?**

 **Shitty...very shitty... Not that shitty?**

 **Lolz. But thanks for reading! And pweasseeee follow or fave my story? You make me sooo happy when you do that!:-)**

 **Byeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was already late. Toph was already home. The sound of heavy metal making its way inside. "Hey" she said when she sensed Lin and Su.

"Hey" Lin said back. Su went to hug her mom. Small arms wrapping around the cold metal. "Mommy!"

"Kiddo! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Toph asked as she ruffled Su's hair.

"I couldn't sleep"

"I brought her here and gave her something to drink" Lin explained. "Ah. I see. Well let's get you back to bed huh?"

"Mommy, Linny has a boyfriend." out of the blue. Out of fucking nowhere. No! Fuck no! Of course... She's little of course she tells stuff to mom without thinking.

Toph boiled. "Let's get you to bed kiddo." Su yawned. Toph picked her up. "And they kwisshed..." she yawned at the last part. But Toph could hear clearly what she meant.

"What!?" Toph looked somewhat shocked. "Twice" Su added.

Lin. She was...fucked. Oh shit. Her eyes widened at what her little sister just said. Lin wanted to ran upstairs when her mom put Su to bed. "Don't try to sneak away!" she could hear her mom shout.

Lin groaned and sat back down on the couch. She couldn't really blame Su. Because she did not tell her to not tell Toph. But she was still pissed.

Toph returned. Standing in front of Lin. Crossing her arms. "So...explain?"

"What's there to explain?" Lin played dumb. Toph shook her head. "A boyfriend? What boyfriend. Since when?!" she tried to be quiet because Su was asleep.

"I-i..." Lin choked on her words.

"And kissing?! Su saw you two kissing?"

"I-i didn't expect it either ok! Su and i went to get ice-cream. I got Su some tissues because she was covered with it. But suddenly he showed up and kissed me. It was unexpected and he didn't see Su"

"Su asked if he was my boyfriend and he said yes" Lin looked down. "Who is it?" Toph asked. "J-just a guy-" she's dead if her mom finds out that it's Chan...

"I asked who is it!" Toph shouted. "Chan..." Lin mumbled. "What?! That guy that was here last night?!"

"Yes..."

"Agh! I knew it! I knew it!" Toph said angrily. "He...he doesn't sound like a good guy. You're not allowed to see him anymore"

"What?!"

"I want to know these kind of things, Lin. If you have a boyfriend than i have to know. And i think you're too young for a boyfriend!"

"I told you it was unexpected! and too young?! i'm sixteen!"

"Since when" Toph continued questioning. "Since...last night" Lin said nervously.

"I knew something happened" Toph shook her head. "No-"

"Why even keep lying Lin?" Lin sighed. "Ok" she admitted. "He kissed me goodnight.-". "He kissed you goodnight in your room?"

"Y-yes" Lin tried. "I'm not stupid. I what it means when you get kissed in a room with a bed!"

Lin had no comeback. "You were lying to me last night!"

"I-i'm sorry mom i really am"

"Su said he kissed you twice?" Toph ignored Lin's excuse and kept questioning. "Umm..he wanted to walk us home. I told Su to go inside already. She probably peeked out the window..."

"I-i can't believe this! Lin. I don't want you around him anymore understood!"

"Mom please i told him not to do things like this so unexpected or when Su is around"

"You think that changes the whole fact that you have a boyfriend?! Listen to me. Guys like him are...bad, just bad! They're bad for you and i don't want you to have a boyfriend like him"

"Why are you deciding this for me! I should know who i want to date and who not!"

"No Lin! Not if he's being all tough and does what he wants. What if he forces-"

"He would never do that!" Lin stood up from the couch. "YOU JUST CAN'T SEE HIM ANYMORE! END OF CONVERSATION!"

"Sure mom! End of conversation! When you don't like something it's always 'end of converstion'. You can't decide for me who i can date and who i can't date!"

"Yes. I. Can" Toph said slowly. Toph groaned loudly. "I'm glad i still came home last night" she mumbled. Lin rolled her eyes. She headed to the stairs. "Where are you going!"

"My room" She said shortly as she went upstairs. She stood in front of her door. A few tears escaped her eyes. She felt a hand tugging her clothes. She looked down to see Su with a worried look.

"Why sad?" she asked and looked like she was also about to cry. Lin wiped away her tears as she leaned down. "I'm sorry... Did you hear mommy and me shouting?" Su nodded. "Did it scare you?" Lin asked concerned. Scaring Su was the last thing she wanted to do.

Su stayed silent as she looked down. Lin pulled her in a hug. "Can i sleep in your room tonight?" she asked with a tiny voice. "Of course" they both walked in the room.

They lay in bed, the thick blanket warming them both. Lin closed her eyes. She smiled when she felt small arms wrapping around her waist.

"At least someone in this house loves me..." Lin mumbled as she fell asleep.

* * *

 _monday at school..._

Gripping her waist and pushed her against the locker. "Chan!" like always...unexpected. He gave her a quick kiss. "how are ya, Linny?" he asked as he kissed he again. "ok..."

"that doesn't really sound ok" he said raising a brow. Lin looked away before answering. "My mom knows about...us"

"Oh...was she angry?"

"Yes. She said i shouldn't date you and some shit..." she looked down. Chan grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him. He smirked. "Are you going to listen to her?"

Lin chuckled as she shook her head. "She just doesn't like you" Chan put his hand on hsi heart. "Ouch"

Lin laughed. "Dork". "Well, i gotta go" he kissed her. His hand gave her ass a squeez. "Chan!" Lin said flushed. He just smirked and left.

Lin shook her head. _So...how will i keep this a secret from mom?_


End file.
